Various kinds of sun shade auxiliary lens assemblies which can be detachably attached to spectacles have been used instead of sunglasses. Among others, an auxiliary lens assembly is adapted for pivotable and removable attachment to a primary lens assembly with a support system which utilizes pivotable hinges integral with the auxiliary frame in order to permit pivoting of the auxiliary frame from a first position in which the auxiliary lenses are substantially parallel to the primary lenses, to a second position in which the auxiliary frame is pivoted to a position substantially perpendicular to the orientation of the primary frame. However, in conventional auxiliary eyewear support systems having pivotable hinges such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,750 to Smith et al., the positioning of the pivotal hinges may allow the auxiliary lens frame with the auxiliary lenses to flip over and cause the top of the auxiliary lens frame and lenses to extend substantially behind the upper portion of the primary frame, when the auxiliary frame is pivoted into the second position. In such a position the top of the auxiliary frame may be in contact with the user's face causing discomfort to the user.
There is a need to develop an improved design for eyeglasses and flip-up lens assemblies to overcome the shortcomings of the conventional design thereof.